The story of us
by Mrs.J.Malfoy
Summary: Ginny thinks back on how much better it was when he cared as much as she did. GW/DM


Title: The Story of Us!

Summary: Ginny thinking back on how easy it was when he cared as much as she did.

Pairing: Draco & Ginny

Rating: K: not a lot just some emotional angst.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, if I did stuff like this would have happened a long time ago! I also do not own any lyrics to the song "the story of us" Taylor Swift does … I can dream though.

I will apologise now for any spelling mistakes, I am doing this on my own I do not have a beta!

_I use to think one day I'd tell the story of us, how we met and the sparks flew instantly, and people would say there the lucky ones…_

She sighed and twiddled the quill round in her delicate hands. Bored was not a word she would use to describe the feelings the held her. She slumped in her directed seat, history of magic, barley listening to the droning of Bins in the background as she doodled on the parchment in front of her. Daydreaming rather tensely about where she would rather be, or more specifically with who she would rather be with.

She glanced down, and smiled slightly at what she had drawn. She wasn't a little kid anymore with silly little crushes that fixated on her big brothers best friend; she had somehow fallen in love. But no one knew … no one could know!

Hearts of all shapes and sizes littered the paper before her, although even in her day dreamy state of mind she had enough sense not to scribble his or her names anywhere on the page. She smiled at her antics. Thinking to herself how he would find this silly, probably mock and tease her, but all with a shy smile on his usually emotionless face. How she loved it when he gave her those small smiles and tiny winks letting her know that she was somehow making her way through the cold exterior to the real person underneath.

This in its self was a hard task, one of which she had nearly given up on many a time. But she was slowly making progress, he would smile often now in her presence, laugh and joke. She was proud of how far they had come together to reach the point they were at now. She had changed, and so had he. Now, they were changing together.

She couldn't wait to tell the story of them, how they met and the sparks flew instantly…

_I use to know my place was a spot next to you, now I'm searching the room for an empty seat, cuz lately I don't even know what page you're on…_

She walked silently into the room and looked around, nearly every table was full. Students cramming in there last moment of study time … and she was no difference. She sighed and entered the library a little further, hesitantly looking for an empty seat.

As she glanced around the room she saw him for the first proper time in weeks, his head was bent low over an old toom, his blond hair falling down in his face, he brought a hand up to brush away what he could without even glancing from the book in front of him. Even knowing that he hadn't seen her yet made her still think to turn around and flee.

She couldn't understand where it had all started to fall apart. They use to be so close, and now here she was searching the room for an empty seat as far away from his as possible to avoid any unwanted attention.

She found a seat at the far side of the room, convincing herself it was silly to run, just because he had, didn't mean she needed to make the same mistakes. She breathed in deeply and opened her potions book to a random page. She tried desperately to try and keep her eyes glued to that page but every so often they would drift up and over to the blond 6th year on the other side of the room. After 10 minutes of this she snapped her eyes closed and rested her head on the table.

This was so frustrating, she wasn't able to concentrate, on anything, even when he wasn't in the room, her teachers were worried, her grades were dropping she knew it wouldn't be long before they contacted her parents, and he … he just looked as good as ever, concentrating deeply into what ever caught his attention, his grades in proving, everything, here he was with everything still in perfect working order and her she was just trying to remember to get out of bed in the morning.

It was so unfair, she sighed once again, pulling the book closer and tried to let the knowledge sink into her head.

_How we end up this way see my nervously pulling at my cloths and trying to look busy and you're doing your best to avoid me._

He sat opposite her at the meeting like always except this time was different, very different. This time he offered no small smiles or no covered winks or even suggestive glances. He looked directly at the head boy and girl and no one else, If someone asked in a question he glanced thoughtful down at the floor and answered in that position.

She … couldn't look away. Really she tried, she did but her eyes always flew back to him, staying focus on anything else was becoming physically impossible.

She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on her own breathing, trying to stop the swell of tears that rushed to her eyes and threatened to fall down her cheeks. The tears came all to easily these days, and not matter what she couldn't stop them. She did not lose hope that one day she would cry herself out of the tears for him, but that day had not come yet, nor would it in the near future she thought solemnly to herself.

She couldn't hear anything that was being said by the older members of the group, he was the centre of her attention, it was always that way right from the start and it didn't look as though that was going to change anytime soon, all she wondered was when did she stop being the centre of his?

She wanted to cry, to scream, to shake him endlessly, to demand to be told when he stopped caring. But she knew … she just didn't want to remember. Somewhere down there endless roads of a relationship that was doomed to fail as soon as it started she got lost, she got lots with all that he had to offer and it was too late to realise that he had taken her for everything and left her with nothing but the broken pieces of her empty heart.

_I'm starting to think one day how I'd tell the story of us how I was losing my mind when I saw you here bout you held your pride like you should've held me _

She sat silently in the great hall, a full plate of food in front of her, untouched. She ignored quite easily the worried glances that the 'golden trio' were sending her. She didn't want their pity. She didn't want anything but for the pain to stop.

She picked up her fork in a vain attempt to convince her friends that she was eating. She knew she was failing to make the feel better but it made _her_ feel better in the attempt that she was putting on. She knew now that he didn't care, it was in the way he acted, the way he held his pride around him like a shield to keep her away. It seems like years ago when there was no pride, only the pride of him being with her and she belonging to no one else.

From the other side of the hall she failed to notice that worried grey eyes looked at her in concern and worry but as soon as the emotions passed his cool exterior the cold denema was back and set in stone, and once again he went back to laughing cruelly with his friends, trying not to let the red haired girl back in his thoughts for the rest of the day.

_Oh I'm scared to see the ending why are we pretending this is nothing, I'd tell you I've missed you but I don't know how I've never herd silence quiet this loud. _

The carriage was silent; she sat alone, but was thankful for it. She looked out of the window to the rushing by of countryside. She wasn't really seeing, just staring into nothingness. She was content here to just sit and watch as the world went by. No one asking her questions, no one giving her concerned looks, no sympathy glances.

They had soon found out of course what had happened. Not who he was, god no, she may dislike him for all she was going through but she didn't want him dead.

Somehow things had got easier, but that scared her more than the pain of him leaving her. It meant that somewhere deep down she was starting to heal, and she knew that once it stated it couldn't be stopped. Yes, she did want to heal, to get better but would that mean forgetting him? Forgetting the exact colour of his eyes, the sound of his laugh, the way his hair moved in the wind? If it meant forgetting him she didn't want to heal, she would rather stay in this pain and hurt forever if it meant she could live with the memory of what it was like for him to be hers.

She had glanced him seconds before getting on the train, heading home for the summer; he looked different, less confident, as though he had lost some of the ego that usually surrounded him. He looked back at her and for a few moments the world stopped and everything grew quiet as they just looked at one another. She thought she saw some old emotions pass across his face but as soon as she thought it he turned and got on the train. Cutting her off once again.

And now as she sat there thinking … it was silly them both pretending that this was nothing.

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking and I'm dying to know is it killing you like its killing me I don't know what to say since a twist of fate when it all broke down and the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now. _

Silence. Never been heard quite this loud before in the whole of her life. She waited with bated breath, in sweat anticipation of the boys decision.

Silently she prayed that he would look back, see her face, and know that whatever he chose she could not hate him, whatever decision he made he would still take with him everything that she could offer him because she knew that's what love was.

But love was just in fairy tales, and this was no fairy tale.

"Draco … come," she said from across the courtyard. Ginny died to scream out, demand that he stay with her, and beg him to not cross over. Tears leaked from her eyes as she watched the boy she loved decide who was more important.

And in the end he walked away from her, taking with him everything she ever had to offer and more, as the last stands of hope finally broke and all was lost.

_This is looking like a contest of who can act like they care less but I liked it better when you were on my side the battles in your hands now but I would lay my armour down if you'd say you'd rather love than fight._

She glared as he stood in front of her, her arms crossed over her chest, face red from anger, _at least he had the decency to look at the floor_, she thought.

"I'm sorry-"

"You're sorry?" she interrupted, "You think you can just waltzes back in with your sorry's and it's all forgotten and forgiven, no Draco, you broke heart, why should I forgive you?"

"You shouldn't, I not good enough for you, I know that. Don't you think I know that? I left because I thought in the end it would be easier for you, for you not to be looked down upon or be hated for marrying a _death eater_," he spat the name out of his mouth as though it disgust him.

"Oh don't turn this all around on you," she spat back, how dare he think he can just walk back in and expect everything to just go back to how they were before.

"Well what do you want me to say then Ginny? I don't care? I meant it all and I was so glad to see how much it hurt you? Of course not! Don't be stupid." He sighed and lent against the door way, a tiredness suddenly spreading across his face, and suddenly he looked old. He was standing in her doorway, after years of silence and pretending each other didn't exist, but now after all these years he was here.

"it killed me every day to see how ill you were looking, how much it had drained you, but my pride got in the way and I'd managed to convince myself that it was better for you … for me. Then the other day I heard Granger talking about you –"

"And you thought you'd see for yourself if it was true? That no one recognises me anymore?" she turned away from him, hoping to rid the tears from here honey eyes before looking back at him.

"maybe … all I know Ginny is that I would give everything just to be your anything, and I understand that you probable hate me and can't stand to even be near me but I still love you, and I know you'll find that hard to believe after everything I did to you but it's true. I came here to beg for your forgiveness, and to just try and say that I'm just a boy, standing in front of a girl asking him to love her, and no matter what your answer is I'll respect it."

"The war has changed me Gin, made me realise what to lose and what not to… please,"

And finaly after such an age she smiled once again.

**Please review but bear in mind i haven't been doing this for long so please be nice.**


End file.
